Daughter of Akatsuki
by xLoveAnna
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the daughter of the most famous criminals, Pein and Konan. When she becomes 7 years old, the Akatsuki gets attacked by the Leaf Ninjas. They take little Sakura to the Leaf. Akatsuki tried to stop them, but failed. Five years passed, the little blossom is 12 years old now. She is trapped under a gen-jutsu, but her memories and abilities are coming back. (SasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1: Introducion

**Chapter 1: Introducion**

**Sakura (5 years old)**

* * *

Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm daughter of Pein and Konan, one of the most famous S-ranked criminals. Well, they are in a strong organization Akatsuki. I'm proud that they are my parents, who cares about the status that other villages give you? For sure, I don't!

The sun was staring down at me from the blue crystal sky. Some members of the Akatsuki were eating breakfast. I ran in the dining room quickly and hid

behind my teacher and best-friend, Kisame.

"Hey blossom, good morning" He patted me on the head.

"Kisame, stop patting her! She gets injured easily, yeah" Deidara appeared behind me and lifted me up. He was just like my older brother, always being overprotective.

Sasori sighed, leaning back on his chair, "Deidara, you should look at who you're picking up. She's carrying Hidan's scythe"

"WHERE'S THAT BITC- I MEAN, SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS HERE, NOW!" Hidan stomped his feet on the ground and entered the dining room.

"Hidan, I'm counting money here" Kakuzu gritted his teeth in anger. Well, this was the member who paid bills…and was obsessed with money…too much. Hidan

was going to grab me but I used the replacement technique. Instead, a poor log got crashed. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Who taught her this technique?!" Hidan was glaring at everyone and cursed in 100 ways possible.

"Hidan, don't curse infront of my daughter" My mum, Konan appeared and smiled brightly at me. Hidan repeated the question, "Who taught her this technique..?"

Tobi was sweating. He backed off when Hidan looked at him.

"Tobi is a good boy! He taught it Saku-chan…to survive!" While they were arguing, my father and the leader of Akatsuki, Pein came in the room. Oh well, he wasn't a morning person…at all.

"You TWO just interrupted my sleep" He glared at Tobi and Hidan. Others backed off, expect me and Konan.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I took Hidan's scythe, it's my fault!" I did puppy eyes, which worked.

"My cherry blossom, it's not your fault" He picked me up, "NOW! You two will have a punishment for waking me up!" Pein placed me down on a chair. I stuck my tongue out at Hidan. He was so angry.

It was an awkward silence in the dining room. I finally spoke up,  
"Mum, can I please go on a training with Fishy-chan today, please?"

"Sure, Sakura, but don't overwork yourself" She smiled at me. Well, that's right. I've been training with Akatsuki for a very long time, let's say since I was born.

Soon, I got ready for the training. This was my first time using a sword! My eyes started sparkling. We met my father before we would leave.

"Little blossom, I need to talk to Kisame for a moment. Go outside and play" Pein smiled at me and I left. Soon, the smile on his face changed to an angry glare.

"Kisame, I want you to be careful with Sakura. You will be responsible if anything happens to her" Pein kept glaring at him, "Some of the ninjas are around the hide-out. We will be changing bases tomorrow"

"Pein, this isn't the first time I take her out. I won't let anything happen to her, you should know that by now" Kisame swung his Samehada.

"You better…" Pein sighed.

Kisame nodded and walked out.

"Ready for fighting, little Sakura?" I nodded. He picked me up and carried me to the training grounds. Well, we had one in woods. The training went well; I learnt using sword fast. It was getting darker and darker, so we decided to walk back to Akatsuki hide-out.

Kisame observed the place quietly, _"Dumb Sound ninjas"_ He chuckled, _"Did they really think that I would fall in such weak trap?"_

"Fish-chan, I think that a genjutsu is working in this place" I took out a kunai and held it closer to Kisame to protect him.

"Saki, just get on my back" I nodded and climbed on his shoulder. We arrived home safely and relocated afterwards.

When you live with Akatsuki, life is fun and interesting. I have learnt almost everything from each Akatsuki members. Deidara helped me in jumping and doing explosions. Tobi loved to teach me some cool techniques. Kisame even made me my own sword, which was similar to his, but smaller. Well, everyone enjoyed having me around. Everything was great…until that day came.

* * *

**(10 years old)**

It was a dark night. I woke up from noises. I was very scared, so I hugged the little doll that Sasori gave me on my 8th Birthday. After few minutes, I realized that it wasn't thunder. There was an epic battle going in my house! I grabbed the sword that Kisame gave me and didn't forget about the clay bird that Deidara made for me. I ran out of the bedroom. The hide-out was in a mess. The blood was everywhere! I looked at the attackers' head protectors. They were Leaf ninjas! Father told me about them earlier. Every Akatsuki member was fighting; they didn't notice me Itachi was busy with trapping enemies in Mangekyou Sharingan.

Deidara was throwing clay bombs in the hall, but suddenly some ninjas managed to kick him in the stomach. I jumped infront of Deidara, getting the last blow in my gut from an advanced technique. I fell down on the floor, infront of my bestfriend.

"Sakura, you weren't supposed to come out!" Deidara tried to stand up, but failed. He was out of chakra; if Deidara moved, he would pass out right infront of enemy. I could feel that ANBU had worried faces under their masks, when they saw that they kicked a little girl. The captain of the team informed his squad,

"Take this girl to Konoha. It's too dangerous for her to be here. Send her to Konoha. Godaime-sama will decide what to do with her"

All of them nodded. Two ANBUs got near me. I got some shurikens from my pocket, aiming it at them. Little did they know that I threw a clay bird along with

them. Before they could blink their eyes, I yelled, "KATSU!"

The clay bird exploded. Yeah, I defeated those dumb ninjas. Suddenly, one of them grabbed me and lifted me up in air. I started kicking and screaming, but

nothing worked.

"Sakura, hold on!" Konan kicked the ninja in the stomach, "Pein, they have her!" Her voice was loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Little blossom…" Pein ran after her. All of the members defeated the ninjas and made their way to the exit of the hide-out.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with ANBU)**

"KIYAA! YOU PERVERT, LET GO OF MY WAIST!" I was screaming all the way. When I got the chance, I stomped on one of the ANBU's feet and sent my fist flying to his nose. He groaned in pain. They were confused; every kid would be happy and grateful that they saved her, but I was opposite. I was very sad about the fact that some people captured me.

"They are getting closer, we need to hurry up" Another ANBU member did some hand seals and grabbed me.

_ "My stomach hurts very much, I can't move. It feels like I'm paralyzed"_ My eyes had a horrified look, _"I need to move. Dispel…"_

I kept repeating this words in my head. Slowly, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. They teleported to different place. Konan was ready to attack the captain,

but he was too fast to teleport. She landed on the exact spot. Konan leaned her head down and slammed the fist on the branch.

_"Sorry Sakura, I could not protect you" _ Konan started crying quietly.

The forest was dark; it was hard to figure out a way here.

"Konan, we'll come back for Sakura, don't worry" Pein walked forwards, picking up his wife in bridal-style and turned to other members, "We're going to relocate"  
"What do you mean by relocate?! Sakura is out there, in enemies' hands!" Deidara threw his fist in the air from anger. For once, all of the Akatsuki members agreed.

"Do you think it's easy for me to leave my daughter?" Pein looked down,

"It's better for her. She will be able to live a normal life for a while. I'm pretty sure that Konoha would not harm a little girl, especially Tsunade. When she's old enough, we're going to take her back on the team"

This was so unlike the leader. He has soft side for his daughter and wife, everyone knows that. Well, every father wants their daughter to have a happy life. Of course, everyone cared about her, but this was a wise choice. After the long speech, Akatsuki retrieved back to the base.

* * *

**(Few days later)**

**Location: Konoha, Hokage's tower. 10:00 A.M**

The room was filled with silence. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade leaned back on her chair, motioning ANBU to continue.

"We've been observing the girl for one week now. She refuses to eat, drink and sleep. Whole day, she sits alone in the room and doesn't go outside. Ifanybody tries to approach her, she summons two dragons which protect her and has placed lots of ninjas in the hospital"

The same captain, who kidnapped me was waiting for the Hokage's answer. Also, council was there, listening to the story.

"At this rate, she's going to die…" Tsunade mumbled under her breath.

One of the elder, Danzou spoke up, "We must erase the girl's memories. We don't want the girl to die, now do we?"  
"Danzou, she has a name and that's Sakura. I don't want to erase her memories, that's just sick" Tsunade glared at the elder, _"Stupid old geezer!"_

"I've got to agree with Danzou-sama. As sick as it sounds, we don't want her to be depressed"

"She can start a new life in Konoha"

"Agreed"

Tsunade was furious now, "There's no way I'm going to erase her memories for you damn bastard!"

"Tsunade-sama, all of the members agree. It seems that you have no choice in this matter" Danzou smirked, "You may start the process, captain"

"Hai!" With that, ANBU members disappeared in smoke.

They did as they were told. Danzou's most trusted man, who was the best in genjutsu, took away all of the memories about Akatsuki.

.

.

.

** (2 years later) 8:30 A.M**

The sun shone in my room, causing me to wake up. I got ready quickly. I ran downstairs as fast as I could. Today is my first day at Academy and I'm going to become a genin! Yup, I'm 12 years old now. The Hokage told others to transfer me to a different academy, so here I am now.

"Let's see, I'll keep these medical scrolls here…" I placed them in the bookcase. For one year, I've been studying to become a medic-nin. But nobody knows that, expect my bestfriend, Ino.

* * *

**8:45 A.M**

I was jumping on the roofs to get to Ichiraku's. From Ino-pig, I heard that they had the best ramen. Today, I decided to have breakfast there so I would not be late for academy. The building was near the Ichiraku's anyway.  
"Hi Sakura! What brings you here?" Teuchi, the owner of the shop asked me with a smile.

"Hey Teuchi-san! I decided to stop by. I would like to have usual, please"  
"Alright, one ramen coming up" After those words, he walked away to make the ramen. A blonde-haired boy with blue eyes was walking with a jounin, who had brown haired tied into ponytail. It was Iruka-sensei, but I didn't recognize the person next to him.

"I'm telling you, Iruka-sensei! Everyone hates me expect you, Sakura-chan and old man" His gaze fell on the floor, completely disappointed.

"Naruto, you will make friends eventually" Iruka patted on his head, grinning. They stopped infront of the Ichiraku's, looking for a free seat. They spotted a pink-haired genin, who was eating ramen. Naruto's face brightened up, "SAKURA-CHAN!" He ran over Iruka and hugged me tightly.

"Hello Sakura, could we sit here?" Iruka-sensei rubbed his forehead from the fall. "Heh, of course!"

After few minutes of laughing and giggling, Teuchi interrupted us while washing the plates.

"Kids, it's better if you go to academy already…It's 8:55" He pointed to the clock.

"OI, IRUKA-SENSEI LEFT WITHOUT US!" Naruto started panicking.

"Naruto, we still have time!" I grabbed his arm, "Thanks Teuchi-san!" I paid for our ramen.

"Naruto, get ready!"  
"Huh?" Naruto noticed that I was going to teleport. He squeaked, "NO! Sakura-chan, wait, I need time and- AHH!"

**_POOF_**

* * *

Me and Naruto appeared in front of the academy. We ran inside as fast as I could. I slammed the door open. I looked around the classroom, the girls were crowded around a certain Uchiha. He had spiky black-hair, magnificent onyx eyes and was tall.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, go on a date with me!"  
"Back off, he's mine!"  
"Have. My. Babies!"

I rolled my eyes at fan girls' comments. Seriously? I walked away from them to take a seat, motioning Naruto to sit with me. As he was to take a step further, he was blocked by five genins, three boys and two girls.

"Uzumaki, I have a bone to pick with you"  
"How dare you show your face after all you've done?!"

"He had defended Hyuuga the other day"

Naruto glared at boys and wanted to hit them, but you know, boys can't raise their hands at girls. Ami Watanabe smirked and got close to Naruto. She elbowed him…hard. Before anyone could blink their eyes, I was infront of Naruto, holding her hand in the air to prevent another hit.

"Watanabe Ami, right?" I said with a calm tone, glaring at her.

"You're that new girl that Yamanaka was talking about!" She rolled her eyes, "First rule, I run this school. Second, you have no right to talk to me and-"

"If you dare to lay a finger on Naruto, I'll deal with you personally. THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!"

"Yuki, finish her off!"

A girl with short black hair stepped forward, shaking a little, "A-Ami, I d-don't think that's a good i-idea. She's new, let her off the hook for now…"  
"YUKI, I SAID FINISH HER OFF! DO WHAT I SAY!" Ami glared at the tiny girl, "You know what happens when you disobey my orders" She avoided looking at her eyes.

"Ami, leave her alone. You must not get people to do your dirty work!" I shouted at her. The whole fan club exchanged looks and nodded.

"WE AGREE!"  
"Hai!"

Okay, now this so-called 'president' was super angry. She was red from anger and her knuckles were white.

"Haruno Sakura, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HORRIBLE! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU CAME TO KONOHA! I WILL AND YOU WILL SEE THAT!"  
She stormed out of the classroom.

I sat down next to Naruto, ignoring the people. After few minutes, everyone went back to their seats like nothing happened. They continued chatting. From all of these people, only Ino was worried.

I opened my mouth to say something to Sasuke, but he cut in, "I won't go on a date with you"  
"I haven't even asked anything" I looked at him. For a moment, I was locked in his onyx eyes.

"Hmph, girls ask the same questions everyday, just like you. Would not be a suprise" Sasuke leaned back on his chair, "By the way, if you're still going to be weak like that, I advice you to drop-out from the academy"

I was going to smack his head, but got interrupted by Iruka-sensei. He was looking at me.

I sighed and took a seat next to Naruto again.  
"Alright, class. Today you will be put in teams. This is your first step to becoming ninja" Iruka named the teams, and finally, "Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and…Uchiha Sasuke" The fan girls fell down in anime style.

"Why does that teme has to be on my team, the smartest and the strongest genin?!"  
"Actually, Naruto, you had the worst score in exam" I whispered to him.

"I still won't go near him!"

The bell rang. It was time to leave the academy. Sasuke was standing near his desk with fan girls around like usual. I gathered my things and put them in the bag.

"It's that pink-haired girl again…" Sasuke closed his eyes. He expected screaming, shouting, clinging, but nothing happened.  
"Sasuke-kun, we must meet up with our sensei. You can enjoy your time with fan-girls later, right now we need to go!" I pulled his hand and dragged him out from the classroom.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"  
"Hn."  
"I give up"

* * *

**(On the roof-top)**  
Me, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the roof-top for hours. Our sensei was late for three hours! Every team has gone already and we were the only people left.

POOF  
A silver-haired man appeared infront of us. He was wearing a head-protector, which covered his left eye. Judging from his looks, this person was our…sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Me and Naruto screamed at same time.

"So, I must teach an annoying fan-girl, loud-mouth, and emo boy" He sighed, "Thanks for the warm welcoming. You can sit down"  
I sat down next to Sasuke, so did Naruto.

"So name your likes, dislikes, hobbies and future. You can start" The jounin pointed at me.

"How about you? A ninja must identify hiself before asking for names" I shot back.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions in telling you my likes and dislikes. For hobbies…I have plenty" I could tell that Kakashi was smiling under his mask.

"Hey, you didn't tell us anything expect your name! That's not fair!" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

"That's the point. You can start now"  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and learning some new jutsus! I dislike Sasuke-teme, but love Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "My hobby is training. In future, I will become a hokage! Believe it!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke now. He started, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and have many dislikes. I have an ambition to kill a certain man and… revive my clan"  
"Thought so…" Kakashi thought. It was time for my introduction, "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like shopping and hanging out with my friends. I hate arrogant jerks"

I looked at Sasuke, "People who betray each-other and fan girls. You will find out my hobby soon" I smiled, "As my future dream, I want to be the best medic-nin!"  
"Interesting… All of you have opposite personalities" Kakashi observed us.

" Tomorrow, be at training grounds at 5 A.M. Oh and, don't eat anything at morning. Ja ne" Our sensei disappeared in smoke…again.

.

.

.

** The Next Day**

I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up on the bed. I looked on the clock with a happy face. It was…7:00 A.M  
"Oh my god! I'm late, late, late! I was supposed to be at training grounds at 5:00 A.M!" I grabbed my katana quickly from the other side of the room. I was wearing blue top with Haruno clan sign behind, white skirt which stopped above my knees, black leggings under them, black boots and black fingerless gloves. I kept my long pink hair down.

I stormed out from the apartment very quickly, pumping chakra in my feet,

"CHA! We're few minutes away from the training grounds!" Inner Sakura was cheering for me. I forgot to tell you, that's my second mind and the opposite of me.

I saw Naruto, who was arguing with Kakashi-sensei, "YOU OLD MAN! You completely forgot about a team here! You made us wait for two hours!"  
I landed on the ground finally. Everyone was shocked.

"Sakura-chan…? Is that really you?" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his eyes, "I ATE TOO MUCH RAMEN!"

"BAKA, it's really me!" I was angry for a moment, but my face softened.

"Trying to impress someone, Sakura?" Sasuke was standing under the tree, with his arms crossed.  
"For your information, I'm not trying to do that! I changed my style, got problem with it? No? Good"  
"Short-tempered…"  
"I heard you!"  
"Ah, let's just get straight to the training" Kakashi walked forwards with his orange book, "The alarm clock is set on 12:00 A.M. By that time, you must get these bells" He pointed to two bells on his pocket.

"But there's only two!" I said loudly.

"Exactly. Two people will pass, another will be sent to academy" Kakashi placed a hand on the clock, "Ready. Set. GO!"  
Me and Sasuke jumped in different directions. Only idiot was left in the middle of the field, with Kakashi. You know who I mean.

**(Meanwhile in the bushes)**  
"Itachi, tell your brother to stop hitting on my little sister, un!" Deidara clenched his fists. Of course, four Akatsuki members were hiding there. They have masked chakra, so nobody could notice them. Itachi used his Sharingan to see what was happening.

"Ah, this will be amusing" Itachi said quietly and leaned back on the tree.

Kisame was sitting there quietly while rolling the kunai in his hand. And finally, the fourth member Tobi was staring at us.

* * *

**(Back to the training grounds)**  
Naruto did some hand-seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Lots of clones appeared around Kakashi. Before they could attack, the sensei disappeared.

"I saw you, you are Kakashi-sensei!" One of the clones screamed.

"No, you are!"  
"YOU!" All of the clones started fighting. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, doing some hand seals, "Thousand years of pain!"  
…

"MY BUTT! OWW!" Naruto was flying in the air now, and fell down in a pond.

I slapped my forehead and started thinking, "The real key to this test is teamwork. Kakashi is trying to separate us by making us think that only two will pass. Of course! I need to find Sasuke!"  
I started jumping on the trees. After few minutes, I stopped something black.

"Sasuke-kun!" I whispered/yelled, causing him to look at me with a questioning look, "We need to teamwork so we can pass this test!"  
"Sakura, I don't need to teamwork. To kill that man, I need to defeat Kakashi myself. You and Naruto are burdens, nothing else" With those words, he jumped off.

"This…THIS…ARE ALL OF THE UCHIHAS LIKE THIS?!" I screamed, which caused the birds fly away.

"Tsk, your brother really annoyed her" A voice said in the background.

"Hmph, foolish little brother…" Second voice responded.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto and Sasuke, two idiots denied my help. We won't pass the test, so I guess I'll just take the bells myself.

CRACK  
I stopped running, "What was that…?" I walked out from the woods, looking around. Suddenly, I noticed Sasuke's head in the ground. I burst out laughing, "HAHA! The great Sasuke Uchiha gets stuck! Oh, I didn't know if I'd live until this day" I wiped off tears from my eyes, still laughing.

"Sakura, get me out of here" Sasuke glared at me.

"If you will teamwork with me and Naruto, I will!" I smiled at him.

"No." He turned his head in different direction.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun. Enjoy your time there while I'm getting bells!" I was about to go away, but he stopped me, "Fine…Just get me out of here"  
I stepped forward and pulled him out with all strength I had. I smiled warmly at him, "Thank you would be good"  
"Hn" Sasuke turned away and started walking away.

"What does that mean anyway?"  
"Hn" He repeated, causing me to twitch.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" I screamed.

"You're annoying" Sasuke kept walking.

"Oh wow, you can say more than two words"

* * *

I was standing in the middle of the field, waiting for the signal from Sasuke and Naruto. He waved a hand, signaling me that Kakashi was near. I stared looking around, suddenly, I felt someone's chakra near the tree. I pumped chakra in my hands…Just a little closer.

"SHANNARO!" I slammed my fist on the ground, which caused earthquakes. The ground cracked, revealing the hidden Kakashi.

"Found you, Kakashi-sensei…" I smiled, pumping chakra to my feet.

"This girl…has inhuman strength. In records it says that she has intelligence only. Seems like I have to find out more about her" Kakashi thought. He did some hand seals, which created clones around him.

As I sensed 7 chakra approaching me, I jumped in the air, grabbing shurikens from the bag. I spun around, throwing shurikens at the clones. I didn't miss any of them.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Now!"  
Both of the boys pinned him down on the floor. To say this short, the jounin was caught off his guard. I snatched the bells from his pockets.

Me and Naruto high-fived each other, while Sasuke stood there, smirking.

Oh, this was such great day!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope ****that you liked this chapter. **

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise

**Chapter 2**

_I opened my eyes, meeting the darkness. Wait, isn't it supposed to be morning? I observed the place quietly. This isn't my bedroom,I can only see darkness...It means only one thing, "RAPISTS!" I gasped, getting in my fighting position._  
_"Geez, you're in your head" Someone said, "Sometimes they can be so dumb..."_

_"Wait, what am I doing in my head?! I need an explanation right now!" I shouted. Ouch. So much headache._

_"I'm Inner Sakura!" The same copy of me appeared in front of me, "You see, I'm the voice that talked to you yesterday"_  
_"Wait, so it was you?" _

_"Yup. I must say that people who have Inners are strong mentally. That's so cool, right?"_  
_"Of course! But I have some questions about my past. You're me, right? It means that you must remember something...because you're in my head"_  
_**BEEP**_  
_**BEEP**_

_"That's the thing you need to sort out yourself. By the way, alarm clock is going to wake up whole village if you won't turn it off now. Ja ne!"_

I woke up, blinking my eyes few times. So it wasn't a dream after all. I should get ready now, because we have first mission as genins!

* * *

I stood on the bridge, Team 7's usual spot. I was watching the sun raise up in the sky. For two days I've been thinking about Ami's speech. I snapped back to reality when I saw Naruto running to me very fast.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He hugged me.  
"Good morning" I smiled at others. Of course, Kakashi-sensei was too busy with reading his perverted book, "Icha Icha Paradise"

"Hn" Sasuke didn't look at me; he picked the bag and walked away.

"What's your problem, your majesty?!" I shouted at him, causing him to stop.

"You're annoying" I twitched, _"Okay Sakura, calm down"_  
"Can you guys stay quiet? I'm trying to eat my ramen" Naruto was walking with a bowl of ramen. I hit him in the head.

"BAKA!"  
_"Ah, these people forgot what is teamwork…"_ Kakashi sighed. Finally, we started our mission. The old man, Tazuna greeted us and followed. Our mission was to escort him to the Land of Waves, it was a D-ranked mission.

After few hours of walking, we were deep in the forest. I threw shurikens near the trees, "Someone's watching us"

The enemy came out from their hide-out. Before others could react, I grabbed the kunai from my pocket and moved near Tazuna.

There were about three sound ninjas around me.

"Give us the girl and you will be safe!" One of them spoke up.

"Why do you need my team member?" Kakashi glared at the bandits.

"I'm about to laugh!" They were smirking under their masks, "Didn't you hear anything of this little girl? She's Sakura of Akatsuki, I assume. Or I may say, Princess of Akatsuki. If we bring her to Sound, we will get a huge reward. Simple as that"  
_"Who could possibly want me...? Sakura of Akatsuki? It has to do something with my past. If I will just stand here, I'm going to put my teammates in danger"_

I took a deep breath and jumped, turning around the air. While they were watching me, I aimed some shurikens at them. I landed safely on the spot. Sasuke attacked them without hesitation and finished those two bandits easily. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Let's go. We need to arrive at Land of Waves today" Kakashi-sensei took his book out from the bag and started reading again.

"Sasuke-kun, thanks, by the way!" I could not help the fact that my face turned red. He smirked and walked off.

"Did you see that Sasori?! THAT GUY IS FLIRTING WITH MY LITTLE BABY, UN!" Deidara jumped out from the bush after we left.

"I think it's the other way around, Deidara" Sasori pulled him in their hide-out again.

"I won't let that Uchiha kid near her, yeah" Deidara was too angry, he wanted to throw some explosion tags at Sasuke.

Sasori had a bored expression on his face, arguing with his partner was troublesome.

_"Idiot…"_ Both of them started jumping on the trees again. Not even Kakashi-sensei could sense them, because they were best at masking chakras.

We arrived at the Land of Waves finally. I walked slowly, enjoying the sight. I reached Tazuna' house. As we walked in, the beautiful woman with long blue hair greeted us.

"Hello, I'm Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. I'm pleased to meet you" She bowed, "You can stay here as long as you want. If you want to rest, the room is upstairs" Tsunami gave us a small smile and went to the kitchen.

"Alright, I guess I'm going to sleep. Good night!" I stormed off quickly.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto sat down on the chair.

"She's acting strange. I'm going to sleep, too. Good night, dobe" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"HEY! I'M NOT DOBE! YOU…YOU…TEME!" Naruto shouted. I ignored the blonde idiot, turning around on my bed.

* * *

**9:00 A.M**

Early morning mist was beginning to clear. The sun rose casting orange and pink onto a thin layer of cloud.

Dei jumped on the bed to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly and looked outside, it was already morning, "Oh no! I had to go with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei on the bridge!" I opened the bag and grabbed some new clothes.

I was wearing pink skirt with short black leggings, dark pink tank top with white circular designs. I went downstairs as fast as I could.

"Oh, good morning Sakura. Your team went on a bridge construction already" Tsunami smiled at me. I thanked her and started jumping on the trees.

"Deidara, wake up. I can't sense her chakra anymore" Sasori managed to get him up with puppets.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Deidara stretched and got ready for running.

"Last time I checked, it was your night shift"  
"No, it was not! You were too busy with making puppets, yeah" Both of them started following me half asleep.

* * *

I stopped on the bridge; it was hard to find Naruto or Sasuke. This place was covered in fog.

"Sakura-chan! Be careful, this psycho guy has attacked us!" Naruto was laying on the floor, covered in blood.

I pulled out some needles from his body.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" I looked around for the raven-haired boy, but he wasn't there.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry! Protect the old man" Naruto stood up and walked somewhere. Why were they giving me such easy tasks?! As soon as I found Tazuna, I took out my kunai to protect him. Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zabuza. There was no way I could handle that sword.

"Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!" I shouted. He did some hand seals and disappeared.

"Kakashi, I think we don't need the Uchiha boy" He smirked. As I was about to move, Kakashi shouted.  
"Stay there, Sakura! Don't interfere in fight, it's too dangerous" He disappeared in fog again,_ "He...He tells me not to fight? THE NERVE OF HIM! Didn't I show him my true strength yesterday? Ha, sorry then Kakashi, I won't give up!"_

"Tazuna, please go back to your house. My friends need me!" The old man nodded and ran off. I started looking around in the fog…Aha! Blonde hair! As soon as I arrived, I saw that Naruto had trouble getting in that ice-tower. I jumped in quickly, looking around. There were mirrors everywhere. The senbon needles came flying to me and Sasuke. I moved as fast as I could, blocking the needles. Sasuke did the same. Suddenly, they stopped. The masked-boy appeared in the mirror. He had long brown hair. He took off his mask, revealing his face.

"H-Haku...?" The words escaped my lips.

"Sakura-chan!" He smiled.

The memories came flooding to me very fast. I clutched my head.  
_"Inner, what's happening?!" _I screamed in my head.

**_"The fifth barrier broke!"_ **Inner Sakura was holding pom-poms, cheering for me.

I could not take so much pain anymore! My vision was getting blurry. Before I could faint, I could hear someone calling my name. Deidara and Sasori wanted to help me, but they would blow their cover.  
"Sasori, we need to help her! She's in pain!"  
"No. Deidara, even if you wanted to help her, you can't and you know it. The gen-jutsu is wearing off, after long years. I think Hatake can take care the rest of this."

* * *

Sasori and Deidara reported to the Leader's office. All of the members were there.

"How did the mission go?" Konan asked.

"Well, Sakura-chan finally broke that stupid barrier that Konoha placed!" Deidara sat down.  
"That's great! I miss the fucking bitch" Hidan smirked.

"Is she wounded or hurt?" Pein stared at two members of Akatsuki, who were exchanging looks.

"Umm, yeah…" They backed off.

"I sent you there to make sure that she wasn't hurt." Pein stated, which caused everyone shiver, _"I'm leading a group of idiots..." _He sighed.

"Did anyone notice that Konan isn't here?" Kakuzu stopped counting his money.

"What?!"

* * *

Kakashi-sensei carried me back to the Konoha. Everyone was asking questions, but I just stayed quiet. At the moment, Naruto, Sasuke and I were sitting in the ramen shop. We were celebrating that the mission was accomplished.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Over here!" Naruto shouted while eating his ramen.

"Yo. I have great news" He sat down on a chair and took out a paper.

"The Chuunin exams will begin soon, in one week. I recommend you two to join it. There will be three tests, if you will pass them you will be a Chuunin"  
"I'm in!" Naruto jumped out from his seat.

"Hn"

"Wait, what about-" I got interrupted by Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura, you're not ready for this. As your sensei, I recommend you to join it in year or two" He closed his book. Sasuke nodded.

"So you still think that I'm weak. I'm going to become a Chuunin, and you will see that" I stood up and paid for ramen. Before anyone could stop me, I ran away.

"What does she mean by that?" Naruto was staring down at the bowl of ramen.

"Don't worry, she can't get in the Chuunin exams without a teacher" Kakashi stood up, _"Sorry Sakura"_

* * *

It was night already. I was sitting on the grass, enjoying the sight. The reflection of the moon was seen on the surface of the lake. It was pure as snow. As soon as I looked down, I saw a girl with blue hair and amber eyes who was staring at me.

"I'm sure that you're not weak. These people don't know you well" She sat down next to me.

"Thanks…By the way, I'm Sakura!"

"I'm Konan"

"It's nice to meet you!" I exclaimed. This girl seemed very familiar, but I can't remember her at all.

"Well, I heard how you were talking about Chuunin exams. Me and my team could train you, but you will need to be away from Konoha for some time, then"

"You would do that for me? Thanks!" Konan smiled at my childish behavior.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow! Ja ne, sweetie!" She hugged me and disappeared.

I got up from the grass, smiling, "Thanks, Konan!"

* * *

**Thanks for waiting patiently! Some of the chapters are getting re-edited if you're wondering.**

**Feel free to ask questions. Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Believe It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only storyline.**

Inner Sakura - _**"thoughts"**_

Talking - "thoughts"

Thinking - _"thoughts"_

**Chapter 3: Believe It**

* * *

The sun shone in my room, causing me to wake up. I groaned and stood up; I'm really tired from yesterday. Inner was talking about 'fifth barrier' breaking, so that's why I could not fight…I think. I'll ask Tsunade-sama when I come back. If you're wondering, she helped a little with my strength. Well, today was the day when I was going to leave Konoha. As soon as I stood up, I started packing. I opened wardrobe and took some outfits out.

_"Maybe I should tell Naruto and Sasuke that I'm leaving the village for a while"_ I went outside. I kept jumping on the roofs until I reached Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto! Open up!" I banged on his door loudly. Nobody answered me, "Where is he at this early morning…?"

"INTRUDERS!" Old lady with a bat came out, "Get lost!" She ran after me. Okay, now that was weird. Mysterious lady threw shoes at me, but I dodged them.

"Ha! In your face-" I got knocked down by a shoe, "Oww" I rubbed my cheek.

I sighed, "Naruto has a good reason to make me run around the town"

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**  
I arrived at the training grounds. Almost all of my friends were there: Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten…of course, Naruto and Sasuke, too. I was curious, why didn't they call me if they were going to train? They are keeping a secret…for sure. I looked out from the bushes to observe the place.

"Yo. Ami will be replacement of Sakura" Kakashi continued reading his orange book, "Maybe even your new teammate..."  
My jaw dropped, "Ami Watanabe? The same one that wanted TO kill me on the first day?"  
"Kakashi-sensei, I don't want anyone other than Sakura-chan in this team" Naruto glared at him. Thank you Naruto for being an amazing person!  
"Whatever." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, turning around. Ami ran up to him happily and started clinging on his arm.

"I knew that you loved me, Sasu-cakes!" She exclaimed.  
I clenched my fists,_ "Get your hands off from Sasuke-kun before I BREAK THEM…"_  
**_"CHA! Girl, beat her up! PUNCH HER!"_** Inner Sakura shouted.  
Sasuke shoved Ami away, finally. I smiled, "Take that, Watanabe!"

"Aw, Sasu-cakes! Don't be in denial!" Ami tried again with her fake 'sweet' voice.  
"Troublesome woman, I'm trying to sleep" Shikamaru stood up from the grass, looking at Ami.

Ino gasped, "SHIKAMARU! That's what you call me…" She looked down on the ground, finding it interesting.

Others exchanged looks and shrugged it off.

Hinata spoke up, "A-Ami-s-san, w-what about S-Sakura-c-chan? I-Isn't s-she g-going to p-participate i-In it?"  
"Hmph, I thought that you were Hyuuga and you were smart! She's so weak, I mean like come on! She needs protection on every training and-"

"Shut up." Sasuke stated.

Ami glared at Hinata, "I'll get Haruno Sakura for this! I'll make sure that she will BREAK! She will…"

I stood up from bushes, smirking.

"Hey guys, don't you feel someone's chakra here?" Tenten stated.

Aw, I'm whipped.

* * *

**After One Hour**

I'm deep in the forest right now, panting. Good thing that Neji didn't use his Byakugan, or anything, but I have different problem right now! I punched the tree, causing it to shatter in pieces, "WE'RE LOST! We won't survive in this damn forest, who the hell builds the city in the middle of the forest?! I WILL GET BACK TO KICK THEIR ASSES!

I sighed and sat down on the green soft grass, which was across the lake. I looked in it, seeing my reflection. But soon, another person appeared…in it. He had short black hair, and black eyes which contrast his very pale skin.

An unknown person smiled at me, causing me to twitch.

"Hello, Ugly. I see that you have problems with my gen-jutsu…"

Vein popped on my head.

"YOU! YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE AND REMOVE THE GENJUTSU NOW!" I stood up, throwing my fists in the air.

"Ah, lack of manners, I see. I'm right behind you, Ugly" I turned my head and saw the boy standing there. He was offering me his hand to help to stand up. I smiled and took his hand politely.

_Just then…_  
I stepped on his toe and sent my fist to his face. He didn't have enough time to dodge it, so he fell down.

"Don't call me Ugly!" I shouted.

"Hmm, I guess it's fair to tell you my name. I'm Sai"  
"Haruno Sakura" I smiled. He started performing some hand seals.

"Don't you dare move, mister! You have a lot explanation to do and-" He smiled and waved his hand. Sai disappeared.

"GRR!" I hit the tree very hardly.

* * *

It was night already. I didn't find Konoha, nor did they. I bet nobody was worried about me. I was out of chakra, without food, without clothes…WHAT A DAY!  
I was near the Sound village, wait how did I get there? But that doesn't matter anymore. Someone appeared infront of me, my vision was blurry. Chicken-butt hair…onyx eyes…S-SASUKE UCHIHA!  
"What are you doing here, Sakura?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at me arrogantly.

"Umm, you see…I'm…Jogging! Right, I'm jogging" I played with my fingers like the shy Hinata did, "And I was..trying out a new exercise that Lee taught me!"  
"Hn. You're out of chakra and you're helpless. If that wasn't me, you'd be dead already" Sasuke picked me up in bridal style and carried me, "Pathetic" He muttered.  
_**"Take it Ino-pig! Yeah, score one for Sakura!"**_ Inner squealed.

"Sasuke-kun…t-thank you" I rest my head on his shoulders. He didn't mind at all.

Sasuke dropped me off at my apartment, I was thankful for carrying me here.  
It was time to leave with Konan, which was a sad thing. I would not see Sasuke-kun for a month…

I grabbed my bag from the table, heading out. While Sasuke was carrying me here, I recovered a little chakra.

* * *

Whole trip was quiet, so Konan finally said something to break this awkward silence, "So how's your love life?"

I started blushing like crazy, "I- uh, nothing!"

We arrived at the Akatsuki's hideout.

Tobi was training in the garden, "OOH! KONAN BROUGHT PINK-HAIRED GIRL! Can we keep her, sempai?! Tobi will be a good boy!" Deidara sighed and looked us. His face lightened up when he saw his little blossom.

"Sakura-chan is back…yeah" He fainted.

"Sempai? SEMPAI! DON'T DIE ON MY HANDS, PLEASE!" Tobi started running around the garden.

"I'm not dead, you baka!" Deidara stood up, still recovering from shock.

Just then, Hidan arrived. His jaw dropped when he saw me, "Sakura has grown into a beautiful woman…"  
"Don't even think about it, un" Deidara crossed his arms and glared at him.

Me and Konan entered the huge mansion, finally. The trip was so long. We walked into Leader's office.

"Pein, Sakura will stay with us for some time. I'm going to train her"

"Hello!" I smiled at the person infront of me.

"Alright, Sakura. Can I talk to Konan for a second please?" I nodded and walked out.

"Konan, first of all. Why did you bring her here? You know that we're getting chased away by Konoha" Pein sighed.

"Oh come on, Pein. It's not that bad. Sakura needs training for Chuunin Exams. Hokage has taught her something, but that won't help her there. I'm willing to train her because Hatake Kakashi won't take a responsibility of that. Getting kicked out from the team is bad already"  
"Getting kicked out from the team?" Pein thought, "You have a point here, I agree. Training should start tomorrow" He smirked and got back to the paper work.

I was waiting outside for Konan, she finally came out.

"The training is starting tomorrow. Come, let's explore the hide-out" She took my hand and we started walking around. I was amazed, it was so big! Sasori walked near us and shook his head, "First Tobi in dress and now this…Kakuzu's right, I should go and get some rest"

I sweat dropped and continued my way. Konan opened the door for me and I entered my 'new' room.

"This will be your room when you visit us" She hugged me like a mother would, "Oh right, and your training schedule" She handed me a paper.

**1. Konan - Paper jutsus.**

**2. Deidara - Art, explosions.**

**3. Sasori - Puppets.**

**4. Itachi - Genjutsu, speed.**

**5. Kisame - Taijutsu, swords.**

**6. Tobi - Genjutsu, fighting against Sharingan user, Ninjutsu.**

**7. Pein - Ninjutsu, Genjutsu.**

**8. Hidan - We should go out sometimes, baby.**

* * *

I've been away from Konoha for about a month. Meanwhile, I've been training very hard. Also, I tried to avoid Hidan as much as possible. He was acting…like a pervert.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you? Tobi is a good boy" Tobi shouted.

While I was running, Hidan pulled me in his room and placed hand on my mouth to stop me from screaming. As Tobi left the hall, he looked at me.

"Hey little baby" Hidan smirked. He leaned in closer, "Oh no, no! Not this pervert again" I punched him in the stomach and stormed off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hidan shouted and ran after me. Okay, now two Akatsuki members are chasing after me and I'm about to die!  
Deidara came out from the bathroom, admiring his new hairstyle. I bumped into him and messed up his hair.

"You destroyed my new…hairstyle…" He glared at me, "I WASTED FIVE HOURS!" He joined the two members and chased after me.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Akatsuki's hideout was in mess. Everyone was fighting each other, until Pein and Konan came in the room. They looked at me suspiciously, because I was just sitting there. Pein sighed and looked at them, "I can't believe that I'm the leader of this group…" All of the members noticed that the most important person was standing there. They started apologizing, expect Itachi. He was always serious.

I didn't want to go back to Konoha. I enjoyed Akatsuki's company and their training. All of the members taught me different elements. I can easily manipulate water and summon water dragons now. Well, other elements are easy.

"Sakura, we decided that Sasori and Deidara will be your teammates in the Chuunin Exams. They won't use advanced techniques"  
"YAY!" I jumped from my seat. It's so great, 2 bestfriends accompanying me to the exams.

Okay, time for first test!

* * *

**12:55 A.M  
****Location: Leaf, Konoha.**

Everyone was waiting outside the building. Sasori and Deidara transformed into 13 years old teenagers. They wore simple ninja clothes, without Akatsuki cloak.

"First examiner will be Morino Ibiki" ANBU team stood there without any movements. Genins entered the building and waited for someone to speak.

"I'm Morino Ibiki. You better listen to what I will say" He started talking, "You will write a test. There are ten problems. If we catch you re-writing from someone, you will be disqualified. Start writing" Students took their pens and started writing. After few minutes, Ibiki turned around and saw me, Sasori and Deidara standing right infront of him.  
"You should not have finished the test so early"  
"Just because these people can't finish the test, doesn't mean that my team is stupid" All of them chuckled, even examiners.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, isn't that Sakura-chan?!" Naruto whispered, "Does she have a new team? We should meet them later!"

_"What is she doing…?"_ Sasuke sighed.

The test ended in twenty minutes. Only eight teams passed. Of course, including us! I'm grateful for what Akatsuki did for me.

* * *

**And, the end of the chapter! By the way, I may do some time skips in the story.**

**I know most of you are expecting SasuSaku, so that's why. I don't really want to write the whole story,**

**of how Sakura became a Chuunin and stuff like that, because I know that you've already read/watched that. In few chapters, that will change.**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
